Forum:Alternate "Quest Rewards" background
Just a quick thought: What if the background of the quest rewards screen was an animation of your hunter and his party triumphantly walking back to the city/village proudly carrying their weapons or a notable part of the monster that they had broken off? (example, whoever cut the monster's tail off would be carrying it during this part, or if it were something large, like a Jhen Mohran's tusk, it would be carted by Felynes or an Aptonoth and the Hunter would be riding triumphantly atop the tusk).Cobalt32 20:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 Eh, I kinda like the kill shot. You can get some really badass pictures from that. Too bad it's harder to see in Tri, due to the bigger rewards box. PurpleIsGood 20:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) True, but often I get freeze frames of a totally lame angle that show me nothing. Maybe my idea would replace the Zenny/HRP/monster size scroll thingy.Cobalt32 20:20, December 23, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 Possibly could be an option, either a kill shot or the cinematic. I dunno. PurpleIsGood 20:23, December 23, 2010 (UTC) i know how you feel colbat. i was fighting a rathalos and he was putting up a good fight anyway i did a final blow and he died, i carved and then said to my self 'that was fun i hope i get a good kill shot' and the kill shot appeared and it was a picture of..... of..... the rathalos's backside.... (because my camera angle was bad) it was discrasful.....Wyvren S 21:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) @Wyvren S: Exactly. Still, there's nothing wrong with the killcam freeze frame idea, so I was thinking my idea could replace the zenny rewards scroll thingy that comes after it, instead.Cobalt32 21:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 I think it would be cool if the pic was of the highlight of the quest. Not just the last second of it. This would mostly be useful in gathering quests in which a large monster shows up. Even If you kill the monster, the rewards screen shows you standing in front of the red box. -UhhJoeyL Here's my idea:keep the killshot as the rewards box screen,but use Cobalt's idea to replace the dumbass "Returning to City..." "Returning to Tavern..." blah,blah,friggin blah >_< screen. I would be okay with that screen being longer as long as a cool CG scene replaced it :D.CrellinEtreyu 02:21, December 24, 2010 (UTC) @Crellin: I had never thought of that, but it makes so much more sense! What better time to show your party heading back to the tavern carrying their spoils than... when they're heading back to the tavern?Cobalt32 16:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 @Cobalt:That way,everyone's happy.The killshot fans get their killshots,and we aren't bored out of our skulls while the city is loading.You're welcome :) By the way,check out my forum on Cameo Armors.CrellinEtreyu 18:36, December 24, 2010 (UTC) @Crellin: Thanks, but keep in mind that they will be shamefully drudging home if they abandoned or be seriously injured if they failed, with the one that fainted last being carted by Felynes...Cobalt32 19:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 @Cobalt: I didn't think of that,which makes the idea even cooler.It would make failing a quest a little less discouraging.Although I do think that if one person fainted twice,or even all three times,''they ''would be the one on the felyne cart.Maybe all the people that fainted would be on the cart,instead of pointing the virtual finger at one single person.Maybe the last hunter would be helping the Felynes with the first of the other hunters to faint,because the first one to faint would have time to recover a bit.Maybe Hunter 1,as we'll call him,would be limping along,being helped by Hunter 2.CrellinEtreyu 03:17, December 25, 2010 (UTC) @Crellin: I think I like the idea of having all the hunters that fainted be riding in carts, with the one(s) that didn't just limping or otherwise looking injured or helping each other along.Cobalt32 14:46, December 25, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 Ah,what would you do without me? (joke :D)CrellinEtreyu 17:08, December 25, 2010 (UTC) @Crellin: Not much different. I kinda already had that idea in the first place; you just pointed out that having ALL the hunters that fainted be in carts rather than just the one that fainted last would seem less judgmental.Cobalt32 03:24, December 26, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 I know,I'm just kidding :) CrellinEtreyu 20:55, December 26, 2010 (UTC)